


Cold Blanket

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set 2009-2012; There's a special service nobody performs for her but him.





	Cold Blanket

The phone on speakers, she told him about her day, listened to his account of what had occurred on his end since they had last spoken while changing into her nightclothes.

She could have told him to call back later, to let her get into bed first, but she had seen no sense in doing so. When she had mentioned she’d have to put him on speaker phone for that reason, he had jokingly requested she facetime him. She had taken a selfie instead, sticking her tongue out. It had made him laugh before he declared it would be her new profile picture on his phone. She almost groaned, but bit her tongue as any protest would be received as encouragement. Knowing him, she was pretty sure he would really do it – or rather have their daughter do it for him – just because. She should have known better than to send, than to take that picture.

Slipping under the sheets, she shuddered, a sound of discomfort escaping her.

“What’s up, darling?” he asked concerned.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, but…?”

She sighed. Of course, he had suspected that there was something more to her statement. “The bed’s cold,” she admitted a bit sheepishly.

He guffawed. “So that’s why you keep me around.”

“Yes, absolutely.”

“Well, I’m not going to suggest you find yourself someone else for the task right now.”

She snorted.

“But may I offer you warm thoughts instead?”

“Don’t tell me to picture a bonfire.”

“Now, there’s an idea. But I was rather thinking of five nights ago. You were pretty hot then.”

The moment he mentioned it, memories of that particular night popped up in her mind. He had been relentless, his hands and mouth all over her body, providing pleasure to the point of exhaustion. She had shuddered and shivered a lot then, but only from bliss.

She could feel the heat rising at the thought of his head between her legs alone, and that had been the least of it. he had fucked her thoroughly. It had been him saying goodbye before she had to leave before dawn for over a week. Barely, she had managed to get up then. She had actually left him a note saying just that as he had had every right to be smug.

Unconsciously, she moaned.

“I remember that, too.” His tone was an impossible mixture of amusement and desire.

“Damn you.” She groaned.

“You feeling warmer already?”

“Warm and horny.”

This time the groan originated on his end of the line. “Did you have to mention that?”

“Absolutely. You are to blame for it.”

“Fuck,” he muttered.

“Yes, that would be very nice right now, but as we’ve already established earlier, you’re not here.”

“Damn.”

“Indeed. I suggest you take a shower the temperature of your choice, and I snuggle into the now warm bed.”

He sighed. “Cold shower it is.”

“You sure you don’t rather want a hot one?”

“No, I want you.” He sounded clearly frustrated.

“Four more nights and you shall have me.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky swear and all.”

He laughed. “Good. Sleep well, my love.”

“Love you, too.”

~*~

“That’s my side,” she noted upon entering the bedroom, spreading lotion over her hands and arms.

“I know,” he said. “I’m doing my job.”

“Your...” Then it dawned on her, and a smile formed on her lips. “I got my personal heater back.”

“At your service.” He returned the smile.

“Do you collect payment immediately or does this work on credit?”

He pretended to think about it. “I’m willing to offer credit, but a down payment has to be made.”

When she neared the bed, he lifted the cover for her, but didn’t move further than to make just enough room for her.

She slipped under the blanket and snuggled close to him, basking in his warmth. He wrapped his arm around her, and rolling on his back, pulled her on top of him.

Laughing at his smooth move, she leaned in to kiss him. At first short, light touches of the lips that eventually lasted longer and longer before she gently sucked on his lower lip, bit it playfully. Only when he was quietly moaning did her tongue get involved, did she deepen the kiss. But even then it remained languid. She had no intention of hurrying, and he stayed mostly passive, relished being kissed by her. All he did was stroke her back and buttocks, and tangle his tongue with hers.

She took her time loving him. They didn’t do this often enough, didn’t have the time for it. As much as she enjoyed her job, she was looking forward to the time when they would have time together to revel in each other’s company, each other, when they would spend more nights together than apart. Until then, they would have to rely on moments like this and savor them.

She truly enjoyed kissing him, but couldn’t recall the last time they had done just that for a while.

Out of the public eye, they kissed often, kissed hello and goodbye, in passing just because, to thank. Especially greeting kisses usually lasted longer, but they were still nowhere close to the oral make-out session that was currently going on.

They parted only occasionally whenever breathing was an undeniable need. However even then, they refused to distance themselves further than strictly necessary, foreheads and noses touching.

As much as she would love to be even closer to him, she lacked the energy for any further carnal activities tonight. Fortunately, he knew her well enough to know that, and didn’t even hint at pushing for more. 

After almost two weeks apart, he was content just holding her in his arms. The kisses were a pleasant surprise, not what he had expected when he had requested a down payment. One goodnight kiss that was more than a peck – that had been all he had asked for. There was seldom a time when she got home and wasn’t tired, in need of sleep and some TLC. For years, she had looked after him to ensure the job wouldn’t drive him to an early grave. Now their roles were reversed, and he didn’t mind at all. He supported her, was proud of her. Would he like to see her more often? Certainly, but the thought to complain about it would never cross his mind. Instead he valued the time they did have together. It didn’t matter if they spent that time walking the dogs, side by side on the couch catching up on TV series, sharing a bath or making love. As long as she was within arm’s reach, he was happy. Not that he didn’t have preferences. On that scale, kissing in bed ranked a lot higher than going for a walk. Therefore he saw no reason to demand more. Maybe in the morning, he might try to seduce her, but experience told him that she would beat him to it if she was in the mood.

He liked her kind of wake-up call a lot better than the sound of his alarm. She had once joked about having to record a message for him to replace the standard melody, but to this day, she hadn’t delivered. Which was probably a good thing as he might end up resenting the sound of her voice first thing in the morning if it was to kick him out of bed on a daily basis. He much preferred being woken by her in person – with kisses and tender touches. But just like what they were currently doing, that wasn’t always possible. All the more reason to enjoy it to the fullest when it was.

The kisses increased in passion, and he decided to take on a more active role, began to kiss her back more aggressively, to dominate to kiss. He already had a good idea how this would end – with her falling asleep on the spot, exhausted, and him being too aroused to sleep anytime soon. However, it was a small price to pay for feeling her this close.

Eventually the French kisses morphed into more innocent ones again until she pressed her lips against his one last time before she wiggled down a bit to comfortably rest her head on his chest.

“Sorry,” she mumbled sleepily, surely feeling the evidence of the effect she had on him against her pelvis.

“Don’t be,” he assured her. “But if it would make you feel better, you can make it up to me in the morning.” He nuzzled her hair.

She hummed as if debating it. “I just might.”

“Then get some sleep, love. You need it.”

A yawn from her confirmed his statement.

“Night,” she said and was out like a light a moment later.

As expected, he felt a lot of things but sleepy wasn’t one of them.

For a moment, he considered taking a shower – either a hot or a very cold one, but neither option sounded more appealing than cuddling with his wife. Also, she slept better in his arms than anywhere else. Who was he to deprive her of that for even a minute without a very good reason? Not to mention that he would rather spend a sleepless night with her than sleep well for a week without her by his side. The latter would unfortunately happen again very soon. Hence waiting for his arousal to fade, it was.

Decision made, he carefully navigated their bodies into a comfortable position, mindful not to wake her in the process although he knew it would take a lot to wake her right now.

He nuzzled her hair, lightly caressed her back, and allowed her presence to calm him, to sooth him into sleep even though it wasn’t fast coming.

He just held on to her, consciously relaxed his body and mind, and waited for sleep to eventually claim him.

The End.


End file.
